Tired of being their slut
by CanisLupusUmbra
Summary: After both Shelby and Quinn Puck is tired of being everywoman's manwhore.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Spoilers: Everything up to s3 ep 7 which inspiered this fic and god I'm sorry it wouldn't stop writing itself.

Summary: Puck is tired of being everywoman's manwhore.

Puck couldn't belive Shelby, he was used to being used but some part of him had really thought for once he could settle. Loseing Beth had changed him getting her back had fixed him. He was trying in school he wanted his little girl to be proud of her daddy. Damnit she had called him then, called him because Beth had been hurt. Then after, after she'd gotten her jollies and tossed him out. It hurt. It hurt because he wanted something with her. She'd seemed into it like she wanted him too.

Puck pulled into the first bar parking lot he passed. He just wanted to get drunk. Wanted to forget Shelby and Quinn. Shit Quinn of all people and he understood. Quinn was feeling lost and helpless and none of them had seen it. Puck had felt guilty but he'd meant what he said. Quinn would go places if she could get her shit together. Puck walked up to the door man holding out his fake ID and getting a look over. Puck gave the man a look and the guy let him go.

It didn't occur to him that the place was full of guys only, he just wanted a drink. The bar tender handed him a beer and took his money before moving on. Puck stared at the bottles on the back bar feeling a little guilty he was breaking that stupid pledge for glee, but then he remembered that he apparently didn't matter for more then his dick and chucged the rest of his beer. The bartender had a second one ready for him as he slammed it down. "Rough day?"

"Rough week." Puck muttered looking down at his beer.

"Don't drink to much you'll just add another day." Puck snorted half in a musement and half in annoyance making the guy laugh and shake his head. Puck knew he couldn't get to drunk or he wouldn't make it home and just cause his ma and sister to worry about him.

"Puckerman?" Puck looked up from his third beer with a frown he didn't recognize the guy sitting next to him waiting on his drink. Puck thought a moment.

"Karofsky." Puck grunted.

"What are you doing here?" The larger jock had a frown.

"Getting wasted. That's what you do at bars."

"Um right it's just…" Dave looked hesitant. "I never thought I see you here."

"It's a bar I'm a Lima loser just as easy as one and one."

"Puck dude do you even realize you're in a gay bar?" Puck blinked at him his mind was already slow the beers hadn't helped. Puck looked around behind him for the first time and yeah wow how had he not noticed?

"There a problem with a strait guy buying a drink in a gay bar?" Puck replied. Dave snorted and picked up his drink. "You're here aren't you." Dave choked on his drink and Puck made another connection. "You're fucking shitting me right. You?" Dave gave a small nod. "If you're gay what the hell was all that shit you gave Kurt?"

"I haddn't accepted it then. Kurt and I alreay burried it. And besides look who's talking you threw him in the dumpsters for a year."

"I never did it because he was gay. He was just another dork." Puck shruged. "I stopped years ago. I think if I tried it again he'd deck me."

"You mean his boyfriend."

"Nah Blaine's got some muscles but Kurt's the fighter." Puck leaned back on the bar beer in hand. They were quiet for a moment before Dave spoke again.

"How's Santana really doing?"

"Her parents are alright but he granmother crushed her a bit, well a lot. But we've been trying to help her out. Finn's afraid she'll hurt herself and the girls had to chase of some fucker who claimed 'she just needed the right man'." Puck grit his teeth if he'd been there he would have beat the fucker sensless.

"Shit she didn't tell me about that." Dave growled. Puck shivered invouluntarily at the sound.

"We're watching out for her. She's tough I think she'll be alright but still…" Puck hung his head.

"Atleast Kurt's dad won it won't be all about gay bashing. Even Sue was better then that pizza ass."

"True she's protective of them even if she won't admit it. I think if Sue ever found out who harrases Santana the guy will be gone." Dave laughed and nodded.

"So what got you so distracted that you wandered into a gay bar without noticeing?"

"I just wanted to forget for a moment that all I am to people is a manwhore." Puck addmited maybe it was time to stop drinking.

"You use to be all about that."

"Yeah well I grew up." Puck snapped feeling angry again. "Fucking women thinking they can use me and I'll be alright about it." Puck spun in his chair and shouted for something stronger he was so pissed again.

"Sorry I didn't mean to set you off."

"Not your fault." Puck muttered into his glass of whisky.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

"You knooow I don't blame them I've got an awesome dick." Puck slurred as Dave supported him on the walk out. "Never left a woman unsatisfied. They all cum you can tell if they fake when you don't wear condoms." Puck stumbled and Dave held him up. "I still don't understand how something stuck inside you can feel so good. Don't get me wrong I'm happy to give it to them but I bet I could be better if I knew why."

"Well too bad you aren't a girl. Then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Dave got Puck into Puck's truck and buckled him in before going around to the driver's side. Puck was silent while Dave started the car.

"I could know. Guys do anal right. Oh, briliant idea you could teach me what it feels like." Puck leaned over reaching right for Dave's crotch. Dave jumped and grabbed Puck's wrist pulling his hand away. "What..?"

"Puck you're shit faced. I'm going to take you home and try to get you to your room quietly."

"But you'll like it. I'm sure it's all tight right? I'm just some slut so it's not like I mind." Puck made another reach for Dave.

"Damn it Puck stop!" Puck flinched from Dave. Dave sighed and pressed Puck back into his seat gently. "Puck you're only a slut if you want to be or you let people make you one." Puck leaned his head back pouting.

"I'm a Lima loser whore there's no denying it. Beth has a whore for a daddy." Puck closed his eyes tight. "She's going to hate me."

"Jezze Puck stop alright. Shit always looks worse when you're drunk. I'm going to take you home alright."

"Don't want to go home. Ma's gonna be pissed I'm drunk. She's going to hate me too. I'm a Lima loser whore who's a horrible ungreatful son." Puck sniffed. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Fine we're going to my house and you're going to sleep in the guest room and then go home first thing in the morning."

"Will you fuck me?" Puck asked looking out the window as Dave pulled out of the parking lot. "Bet one of the guys at the bar would fuck me."

"Puck just take a nap or something." Puck made a soft sound and leaned his head against the window.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Dave practicly had to carry Puck into the house and up to the guest room. He dumped him on the bed and pulled of the guys shoes. Dave contemplated removing Puck's jeans, just to he could be comfortable, but he was afraid Puck was camando. The blankets had to be wrestled from under the half asleep and completely wasted teen. Puck looked up at Dave through half lidded eyes. "Is it because I'm a loser?"

"You're not a loser. They just don't see past your past reputation."

"I wouldn't freak out. I'm not that drunk." Dave paused Puck was still on that.

"You're strait."

"Maybe I don't want to be any more."

"Don't fucking do that Puck just go to sleep."

"Tell me why you won't sleep with me."

"I'm not going to give up my virginity to a guy who's not only strait but who will also regret it in the morning." Dave walked away from the bed. "Bathroom's right across the hall try not to puke anywhere but the toilet."

"Not drunk enough to want to puke." Puck mumbled as Dave left. Dave got ready for bed trying to just let Puck's drunken proposal go. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been propsitioned. Puck would hopefully wake up and not rememeber.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Dave woke up to someone touching him. It acctually felt good, he'd fooled around with a guy or two never much past making out but he knew he liked to be touched. Dave pushed toward wakefulness feeling a hand settle on his half hard cock. Dave jolted dislogeing the man on top of him. Puck looked up at Dave muscles tensed under his caramel skin. Dave rubbed a hand over his face and looked at his digital clock. It had been four hours since he'd left Puck alone in bed. "Puck go back to bed."

"I want to sleep with you." Puck replied softly.

"I told you no. What are you going to force me?"

"NO!" Dave jumped at the shout and studied Puck. Puck lowered his gaze. "I just want to feel like I mean something more."

"And how would sleeping with me do that?" Puck shook his head. "Fuck dude you're still dunk."

"I'm not. I burn it all up prety quick maybe a little tipsy. I'm not drunk Dave."

"Drunk or not the answer is still no. I told you already…"

"I know you don't want to lose your virginity to a one night stand." Puck was still looking at the blankets. Dave felt bad it was apparent Puck needed something. Dave wasn't so sure it was random sex with some guy. Or any guy Puck was strait.

"Go back to bed Puck finish sleeping it all off."

"Can I stay with you? I won't do nothing I just…Sometimes I just want someone to hold me and tell me it'll be alright. But no one wants to hold me they just want me to hold them. If…if we can't…I won't do anything." Dave sighed and shifted lifting the blankets. Puck just looked so lost and burdened. Puck looked at him hesitantly getting up.

"Where are you going I thought…." Dave's mouth went dry watching Puck pull his boxers on. Puck had been naked. Dave had had a naked guy in his bed. His cock twitched and grit his teeth willing it to stop. Puck slipped into bed and Dave covered him. The jewish teen's skin was hot against his as he put his arm over him. Puck lay stiffly infront of him hands twisting at the sheets. "You're not a slut or a loser you know. You're a great friend, you're a good dad even if you're not so sure. When you talk about Beth you light up. She'll love you no matter what." Puck relaxed under his arm and Dave smiled a little.

"Dave."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Dave grunted in reply and they both fell asleep.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Puck woke up with a slight headahce and feeling wonderfuly warm. Puck never woke up feeling this warm. He let himself press closer to the warm body behind him. The warm body made a noise and pressed closer. Puck's eye flew open as a very hard very male piece of annatomy pressed against his backside. Puck bit his lip and pressed back a little. The larger hips pressed forward and Puck's member throbbed. He had been serious when he offered himself to Dave the night before. Puck pressed back again letting out a soft moan. Dave stiffened behind him and Puck shut his eyes quickly. His heart was throbbing. "Fuck." Dave sighed behind him and began moving away Puck felt a chill run through him. Puck curled up on himself hidding his face in the pillow. He was not going to cry no matter how much his chest hurt. "Sorry about that. Kind of involuntary." Puck tried to curl up tighter. Invouluntary not because he was attractive or wanted. "Puck?"

"I need to piss." Puck choked strugling to jump out of the bed. He mannage to get to his feet before Dave grabbed him.

"Don't freak out alright. Do you rememeber…?"

"I rememeber it all just fine." Puck grit out despite the situation he was still hard. Puck closed his eyes tight.

"Good I just wanted to make sure."

"Right thought I'd freak out and beat you up or something." Puck jerked his arm away.

"Well you're getting defensive all of a sudden." Puck turned around glareing it was just easier to be mad.

"Of course I'm getting defensive it's been a shity week and it just won't fucking end." He saw Dave's eyes drop for a second. "Yeah I'm hard because if felt good laying with you but it doesn't matter because you don't want me either. I'm going to piss, get dressed, and go home then you wont have to see me again." Puck left not wanting anymore. He wanted to lay in bed and mope all day he had one day to pull himself together before school. Other people had bigger problems he had to help with.

"Puck." Puck was pulling on his jeans when Dave stood in the door way.

"I'm leaving as soon as I can." Puck replied. There was an annoyed growl as his only warning before Puck was pinned to the bed by the larger jock. Puck struggled untill stronger arms gathered his and pinned them to the bed. Puck stilled panting beneath Dave as he was pinned.

"Good boy." Puck closed his eyes those words were soothing for some reason. "Look at me." Puck looked up again. "What do you want from me Puck? We've been fighting as long as we've known each other, you're not even gay."

"I'm badass I can be what I want."

"It's not a choice like that."

"I know that but it's just easier to go with girls." Puck replied. "If Kurt was my type I would have asked him out the moment I realized he was gay." They were silent a moment. "I guess I'm not your type either. Kind of sucks if bears only like twinks."

"You're my type. Well I really don't have a type I'm kind of still in the experimenting and all. But I don't mind your body type. It means I can put you through more." Puck swallowed hard at the hungry look in Dave's eyes. He wanted that look to be just for him not because his body type. "We go to different schools."

"Besides Beth and glee I don't have much to do and weekends are free." Puck could play this game.

"I'm not out except at Scandals."

"I'm not out except to you."

"I doubt I'll ever want to switch."

"I don't care but I can if you want to."

"I'm a virgin."

"I'm a virgin too if you count penatration. I won't judge you."

"I won't want full sex right away." Puck bit his lip thinking over his words. Dave looked sad but triumphant.

"I would rather you just hold me. I…want something more then just sex." Puck felt himself blush. "Can you kiss me now?" Dave sighed and gave in releasing Puck's wrists and leaning down to kiss him. Puck made a happy noise and kissed back. Dave's lips were softer then he thought it was great. Puck put his arms around Dave holding him as they kissed slowly. When Puck tried to deepen their kiss Dave eased back and stroked his hawk to calm him.

Dave pulled back with a shaky sigh. "So we're going to try this?"

"I really want to. You're ok with not telling to many people?"

"Yeah I'm not ready for that. If we want to go out we can hit a gay bar for now. But you might want to hide the hawk if you don't want to be seen."

"I can do that. I do have to get home today."

"Let me make you breakfast."

"You can cook?"

"If I didn't me and dad would starve or only eat take out." Dave leaned down for another kiss, this one short and chaste. Puck looked up at Dave after he stood earning a raised brow.

"Just admiering the veiw." Puck answered cheekily.

"Watch it Puckerman. I'll take you over my knee and spank you if I have to." Puck's breath hitched at the thought. Dave gave him a look followed by a grin. "Come on breakfast." Dave said leaving the room.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Dave rolled them over kissing away from Puck's mouth down his stubbled chin and neck. Puck made a mewling moan as Dave sucked on the younger's adams apple. It had been a bit stop and go between them the first few times. Dave so unsure and Puck embarrased by all the new sounds he was making. Dave recovered from his embarrasment quicker to assure Puck his sounds were nothing bad and in fact quite a turn on. Dave pulled back looking down at Puck who was panting lightly below him. Damn he had a hot secret boyfriend. "We're going to be late."

"Rather make out with you." Puck replied with a grin.

"But you know how hot and bothered your singing makes me." Dave growled low making Puck's lids flutter closed. He loved having that affect on Puck. "My dad is on another trip you can spend the night." Puck smiled and nodded. "Come on babe." Dave gave Puck a quick kiss before rolling off the bed. Puck followed him with a bounce in his step.

Being with Dave had brought Puck away from selfhate and feeling worthless. Dave tried to show him he meant more then a lay so far they'd only frotted to completion once and that had been both their faults. After, Puck had been tense and Dave had worried it was the 'not gay' freak out. Instead it had been Puck waiting to be kicked out. After that Dave had been carefull not to let it get so far again no matter how much he wanted to. Three months of secret dates and long makeout sesions had been great. They were regulars at Scandles and Dave's new absolute favorite night was Karioke night because Puck brought the house down. Dave always had to scare off the twinks and the new guys from his boyfriend who was happy the lean against him or even sit in his lap on a few occasions.

The bar was full of the useuals still pretty empty but it wasn't a very big community. Dave noticed Puck getting fidgety but he was always puped when he got up to sing so he didn't think much about it as they walked in. Puck left him only long enough to sign up so Dave decided to order them each a beer. He hadn't expected to see Kurt and Blaine at the bar, again. He stopped and turned to find Puck he wasn't so sure Puck would want Kurt and Blaine to know. Puck had been caught by one of the bears that had taken Dave under wing. Puck was laughing hard at something Rick had said. "Hey babe you should hear Rick's story about when he was in Columbus last weekend."

"I will but first I have to tell you something." Puck's grin fell. "Kurt and Blaine are here."

"Old boyfriends?" Rick asked.

"No guys I know from Lima." Puck replied bitting his lip.

"We can go if you want."

"They kept your secret I'm sure they'll keep mine."

"Closet cases." Rick sighed.

"Oi no commentary." Puck punched Rick in the arm. "Not all of us can be so big just looking at you makes homophobes piss themselves." Rick laughed loudly easing Puck's frown and Dave's worries. "I'll just threaten to throw them in the dumpster if they tell."

"Because that will go over well."

"It will go over a hell of a lot better then your past threats." Puck raised a brow and Dave looked away feeling his chest tighten. "Hey Dave. Shit babe I'm sorry I didn't mean…I meant to tease really. I'm sorry." Puck was touching him really worried.

"'S'okay. You want to go say hi?"

"Yeah that will be easier and make less of a sceen."

"Drama queens." Rick snorted.

"Go fuck a tree old man." Puck bit out. Rick laughed and patted Puck on the shoulder wishing them luck and telling Puck he had better bring down the house when it was his turn. Puck held Dave's hand as they walked up to the bar. "Sup Princess, Male Hobbit." It was priceless to watch a scathing insult die on Kurt's lips and surprise take over.

"Puck you know you're in a gay bar right."

"Dude the fuck is it like gays only club or some shit?"

"Puck don't be nasty." Dave warned.

"Well you asked me the same damn thing four months ago."

"Oh my gaga you two?" Kurt squeaked.

"Yeap got me a bear cub of my own." Puck grinned as Blaine caught up with what was going on. He looked between Dave and Puck a few times before shrugging.

"So are you guys going to sing tonight?" Blaine asked as Kurt continued to look shocked.

"Puck is. He keeps trying to get me up there but I'm not very good." Dave shruged. "Is that why you two are here?"

"Yeah it's kind of nice to blow off some regionals steem by just going somewhere and belting things out." Kurt replied finnally accepting it.

"Beer for you two Dave?" The bar tender asked over their heads.

"Yep the usual." Dave replied. The four moved to a table after Puck and Dave got their drinks and talked between songs untill it was Puck's turn.

"Sup guys." Puck said into the mic. Many of the patrons greeted Puck. "Sooo Jeff is like doing me a huge favor and letting me play a little for you guys too. Umm this is as corney as it can get but I just really wanted to do this for my boyfriend." There were a round of awes and catcalls. "Dave please don't dump me because of how cheezy this is." Puck lifted a guitar and checked the tuning before he started.

Whenever I'm weary  
>From the battles that rage in my head<br>You make sense of madness  
>When my sanity hangs by a thread<p>

I lose my way, but still you  
>Seem to understand<br>Now and forever  
>I will be your man<p>

Sometimes I just hold you  
>Too caught up in me to see<br>I'm holding a fortune  
>That Heaven has given to me<p>

I'll try to show you  
>Each and every way I can<br>Now and forever  
>I will be your man<p>

Now I can rest my worries  
>And always be sure<br>That I won't be alone, anymore  
>If I'd only known you were there<br>All the time  
>All this time <p>

Puck played the guitar solo glancing out in Dave's directeion hoping to see him still seated there. He'd been so nervous about doing a love song infront of so many people. Puck really didn't know if Dave realized how good he was for Puck.

Until the day the ocean  
>Doesn't touch the sand<br>Now and forever  
>I will be your man<br>Now and forever  
>I will be your man<p>

The patrons clapped and Puck gave them a small smile leaving the stage and walking back to their table. He slowed approaching Dave who was watching him. "Sorry if it was too…" Dave pulled Puck down for a hard kiss pulling a stunned Puck onto his lap. When he let Puck go the smaller teen was stunned.

"I loved it thank you." Puck blushed and smiled.

"That was so sweet." Kurt sighed. "Certainly better then some of your other choices." Puck laughed and leaned against Dave. Kurt got up and belted out a song that had most guys pondering just if he hit those high notes durring sex too. Hell Puck was wondering the same thing.

"He does when I'm top." Blaine said softly and quickly making Dave laugh against Puck's back. Kurt returned to his seat and Blaine put a posesive arm around him giving the guys obviously wanting the hot twink a haughty glare. Dave laughed again and Puck smiled. It was nice having someone their own age knowing. It made Dave feel better knowing Puck had someone he could talk to. Dave talked to Santana, he never mentioned names but she was happy to have someone to talk about Britt with. Their short stint as a couple had brought them closer. It helped when he couldn't see Puck for a week or two.

Dave and Puck called it an early night leaving before Kurt and Blaine. Puck attacked him the moment they were in the house. Dave didn't mind it wouldn't be the first time and not the last if Dave had his way. Puck pulled back and looked up at him with uncertainty. "Puck if this is still about the song…"

"No it's…I um kind of want to do something."

"Like what?" Dave asked with a slight frown.

"I wanna blow you." Puck answered obviously forceing himself not to look away. "We, we don't have to. I don't want to push."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't." Puck replied getting defensive.

"Don't get defensive. I do if that's what you want I just don't want you to think I'm going to toss you out after like last time." Puck did look away that time.

"I won't I know you wont. I want to do more with you. Not all at once but I do." Dave smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Let's go upstairs to my room and just let it go where it goes."

"Yeah." Puck stepped back. Dave grabbed his hand and led him upstrairs. Dave would be lieing if he said he wasn't nervous. They kicked off their shoes and sat on Dave's bed for a while. Dave reached for Puck running his fingers through Puck's hawk. "I've never been nervous."

"You've never slept with another guy. It's like first all over again. We don't have to do anything and don't push yourself. I'd rather do nothing then you hurt yourself pushing yourself before you're ready." Puck let out a breath and leaned against Dave.

"I'm still getting used to being wanted."

"Me too."

"I have dreams sometimes about us. Wake up so dam hard I cum just touching myself." Dave let out a shaky breath Puck was something else. When he wanted Dave to take the lead he let out little tidbit about his fantasy or some dream. Dave kissed Puck pressing him back on the bed. Making out was easy, they fell right into it touching and clinging to clothes as they tangled tounges. "Dave." Puck moaned as Dave bit his ear. "I want…I wanna try."

"Alright how?" Dave asked pulling abck.

"You laying on the bed?" Puck looked at him questioningly.

"Whatever you want babe." Puck nodded and pressed Dave to his back starting another kiss. Puck's hand rest on his shoulder before moving down. He felt Dave's chest through his shirt before slidding his hand under it. Dave let out a gasp and ran his hands up the back of Puck's shirt. Puck moved his hand back down and started on Dave's belt. The puckle clanked but didn't budge, he pulled back with a swear Dave chuckled feeling a lot less nervous. "Want me to do it?" Puck gave him a small glare. "Puck realx it's alright." He sat up and stroked his face. "Belts are kind of a two handed thing."

"I don't want to mess up."

"You won't. You know what It feels like and I've never gotten one unless you bite me I think we're good." Puck nodded and smiled a little. "You're sexy when you smile." Puck rolled his eyes and shifted so he could kiss Dave and losen the belt. Dave's pants didn't stay on long after that. Puck palmed his errection through his boxers Dave thrust up against him.

"You want this?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, yeah I want this." Puck pulled Dave's boxers down. Dave wasn't so sure how he felt about Puck just stareing at it. "Jezze Puck take a picture."

"Sorry just never really seen…other then my own." Puck wrapped his hand around Dave and stroked him. Dave lay back and hopped he didn't cum early. The callosed fingers felt good rubbing over his shaft. Puck was being a little gentle but Dave figured they were both nervous enough.

"Oh fuck!" Dave couldn't help his surprised reaction to sudden hot wetness. Puck licked at the head first then explored more with his tounge. Dave clutched at the sheets as Puck explored his length. "Mnn Puck shit that feels good." He could feel Puck's lips smirk against this cock and wondered what that menat. Well the tounge was one thing but being inside Puck's mouth. Hell being inside Puck was kind of blowing his mind. Puck was good his teeth bumped a little but Dave didn't mind.

Dave didn't last long but thankfully long enough he didn't feel embarrased when he did fill Puck's mouth. He was to blissed out to see if Puck spit or swallowed, he was alright with either. The endorphens made him feel tired yet bold. After a few deep breaths he sat up pulling Puck into a hard kiss and reached down to take care of Puck. Dave found Puck's jeans open and his exposed cock wet and softening. "I…I already." Puck blushed pulling back.

"Just from sucking me off?" Dave asked resing his hand on Puck's thigh. "That's hot. If I could get hard again man." Dave let out a breath and kissed Puck again tasting salt and some other flavor that must have been him. "Wanna lay down for a bit?"

"Rather get changed first."

"Just kick off you jeans and tuck yourself back into your boxers."

"I didn't wear any boxers." Puck replied.

"Whatever we're just going to lay down." Dave shifted soPuck could lay next to him. Puck got up and went to his bag switching out his jeans for his sweats. Dave stared, Puck would have gone in the other room if it bothered him to be looked at. Puck cuddled up to Dave right after laying his head on Dave's shoulder. "I'm happy to help you sort yourself out. I'm always here for you Puck." Puck shifted pressing closer that was the only response he needed.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Puck never thought he'd end up at the Hudmel house looking for Kurt. Never ever, yet here he was because he was feeling horrible and he couldn't even go to Dave. They'd had a fight over a day before and they still weren't talking. Finn answered the door with his usual expresion of confusion. "Did we have something planned dude. Cause I kind of have a date with Rachel."

"No man I'm acctually here to see Kurt. Is he home?"

"Yeah he's in the living room with Blaine." Finn moved to allow Puck in but Puck didn't want to interupt the happy couple.

"Uh never mind. It's not that important." Puck rung his hands he was feeling more cornered.

"Finn who's at the door?" Kurt came up and saw Puck standing on the porch. "Hey Puck."

"Uh hey." Puck took a step back. "I'll just be going."

"Noah just come inside." Kurt sighed with an annoyed yet understanding look.

"No you're with Blaine I can come back." Kurt huffed and grabbed him. "Honestly Puckerman you're so stupid sometimes." Puck let himself be dragged inside.

"Alright well I'm leaving."

"Bye Finn have fun." Kurt called over his shoulder as he pulled Puck into the living room and made him sit on the couch. Blaine looked at them with a raised brow but no one said anything till they heard Finn's car leave. "Now are you going to talk or do I have to pry it out of you?" Kurt asked sitting primly on the coffee table.

"I…Shelby she tried to…I was only over there to see Beth but she kept coming on to me."

"Did you sleep with her?" Kurt asked gently.

"No!" Puck shouted entier body tensing.

"Shh alright I'm just trying to figure out why you're so upset. And not that we mind but why didn't you go see Dave?"

"We had a fight and we're not talking yet." Puck looked at the floor. "Shelby is kind of the reason we're together. Um Dave and me I mean. Because all I am is a Lima slut." Puck closed his eyes tight. "What if Shelby wont let me see Beth anymore because I told her no?"

"Oh Noah I doubt she'll do that. If she does I assure you she'll get an earfull." Blain rubbed Puck's back and Kurt gave his boyfriend as soft smile. "You're not a slut. Maybe once you could have been and you didn't care but you haven't slept with anyone since Dave and you got together."

"Nope not even Dave." Puck mumbled. "And in a few months he's going off to college and I'm going to be stuck here while he finds someone else." Kurt and Blaine shared a look. Bad ass Puck was not as bad ass on the inside and they had missed it. Or maybe Dave had been picking up the pieces they had ignored.

"How about we order pizza and have a movie night."

"I'm already interupting your date." Puck said moving to get up.

"Puck stay. We were going to stay in anyway and you're our friend and you need some support. It seems we've been blind to your problems. Stay please we'll just worry about you otherwise."

"You're sure?" Puck looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"Yep I'll go order pizza and you boys pick out some movies. And please atleast one musical in all the action movies. Puck smiled a little and kurt got up leaving Blaine and Puck to debate over movies. Kurt went into the kitchen and dialed Dave.

"Hey Kurt." Dave sounded mopey Kurt sighed and he thought he was stuborn.

"Hello David. I just wanted to call you and tell you Puck came over here really upset."

"it's not my fault he went off on me and stormed out when I told him about my acceptance letters."

"It's not about that David. I think Shelby tried to seduce him tonight, he's afraid she won't let him see Beth because he told her no. David I've never seen him like this. Not even when Quinn gave Beth up. I think he wanted to go to you but…"

"I'll be there in an hour."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just keep him there."

"We're ordering pizza and watching movies. Blaine and I will take care of him."

"Thank Kurt just…I'll be there in an hour."

"Alright see you then." Kurt hung up then acctually ordered pizza for them making sure there would be enough for Dave when he showed up. Kurt had a feeling things would get loud. Puck and Blaine were still argueing on order of what they would watch when he rejoined them. Kurt hoped calling Dave had been the right move.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Dave knocked on Kurt's front door about ten minutes after the Pizza had arrived. Kurt got up from the couch and answered. "Their movie is almost over." Kurt said quietly inviting Dave inside. "He seems to be doing better but then again we hadn't noticed any of it before."

"He's good a hideing it." Dave said looking into the living room. Blaine and Puck started talking and Kurt knew the movie was over. "He's not going to be happy with you."

"I don't know the whole story and you do. I can't help him as much. He was really upset." Dave nodded and followed Kurt into the living room.

"Dave." Puck sat frozen on the couch shocked.

"Blaine come help me in the kitchen hun." Blaine got up with an adorable confused look on his face. Kurt took his hand and pulled him past the swinging door.

"Kurt called you."

"He's worried about you. Puck what happened?"

"What do you care?" Puck muttered looking away.

"God Damnit Noah don't give me that shit! You know I care you're the one who started the fight."

"You never told me you were applying to colleges."

"We're seniors Puck everyone applies college. I wanted to share great news with you and you go off on some tangent about me leaving you behind and then you ran out!"

"Because you are leaving me. You're going to go off to college and find a guy who's not some big loser and then it'll be just me, myself, and the Lima loser slut."

"I thought we'd gotten you over this? What happened with Shelby?" Dave didn't want to argue with Puck feeling like this. He sat down next to Puck who moved to the other corner of the couch.

"Beth went to sleep and she just…kissed me. I didn't kiss her back I pushed her away. I told her no and she tried again. I left after that. I didn't cheat I swear."

"I know you wouldn't." Dave moved a little closer and reached for Puck. "I belive you Noah I know we haven't gone all the way but I know you wouldn't." Puck took Dave's hand but didn't move. "You're not a slut and working at the garage isn't bad either. Some people get lucky and get a good job right out of school some of us have to go further just to make a few bucks. I'll only be a few hours away and I'll come back every chance I get. We have all summer to work things out."

"I'm horrible because I don't want you to go."

"No it means you care about me and about us." Puck mumbled something and Dave frowned. "I didn't hear you."

"I love you." They both heard Kurt's happy gasp from the kitchen. Dave rolled his eyes. Puck laughed and covered his face trying to stifle it.

"I love you too Noah." Dave moved right next to Puck and pulled him into a kiss. "If this happens again even if we're fighting I want you to call me. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Puck replied softly. Dave shivered at the total complacency in Puck's eyes. It had been an accident finding out this little kink of Puck's. "I'm sorry I just don't want to lose you because I'm to stupid to get out of Lima."

"You're not stupid. You're doing good in school and Beth is here. She's going to have her daddy close by when she needs him." Puck's smile faded.

"If Shelby lets me see her again."

"I doubt Shelby is that horrible. When you feel up to it we can go over there and talk to her."

"We?"

"It'll be easier if she understands why you told her no. Besides I'll have to tell people I've got a boyfriend at home so they understand when I can't go partying."

"Or when people hit on you."

"You don't have to do the same we know what this place is like but there are some people that it would be nice to know know."

"Santana finnaly figured it out."

"She was going to remove parts of me you would miss."

"Yeah you can't read without your eyes I guess." Dave threw his head back and laguhed. "So we're good?"

"Yeah we're good. Just stop bottleing shit up. If you're pissed at me tell me why. I checked like five guys at practice yesterday and got benched." Puck leaned against Dave with a sigh. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well we could stay and continue to cock block Blaine and Kurt." There was a thud in the other room. "Or we could go back to my empty house and finish making up."

"Think Kurt will mind if we took some of the pizza."

"I'm betting her already has some in a tupperwear container."

"Shows what you know Puckerman you get a plate and some plastic wrap." Kurt called from the kitchen.

"Kurt."

"Oppse." Kurt came out with the pizza and a sheepish look.

"Thanks for your help guys."

"No problem. I'm sure Blaine and Noah can keep each other sane while we're gone." Kurt handed Dave the Pizza after they both got up.

"Good luck doing the nasty before anyone gets home. Sorry again."

"Puck just go home before I'm tempted to slap you." Kurt hissed. Puck grinned and gathered his jacket and shoes before following Dave out.

"I'll just follow you over."

"Alright." It didn't take them long Puck didn't life more then twenty minutes away from the Hudmels. The Pizza made it to the coffee table before Dave pulled Puck into a hard kiss. There was nothing gentle about it. Puck bit his lower lip hard after Dave pressed him against the wall. In retaliation Dave moved to his neck and did the same to Puck's lower neck. Puck bucked his hips with a low moan. Dave pulled back leaving his boyfriend against the wall. "You sure no one will be home?"

"My sis went to a friend's house and my ma had to stay with my nana." Puck replied taking deep breaths.

"Good then no one can inturupt us when I'm fucking you." Puck startled and Dave felt he'd gone to far. "Puck."

"I want to." He took Dave's hand and led him to his room. It was cleaner then Dave imagined. Dave's room often had dirty clothes scattered about. The only mess seemed to be Puck's desk covered in books and paper. As he'd looked around Puck had stripped.

"Eager?"

"I've been waiting for you to be ready." Puck fidgeted. "You're sure, we don't have to."

"No I want you realy want you." Dave looked over Puck. It wouldn't be the first time he'd seen Puck naked they'd managed to get that far. Dave pulled off his shirt and undid the zip and button of his jeans. "Do you have…"

"Yeah."

"Set them out." Dave said as he finifhed getting undressed. Puck opened a drawer of his desk and grabbed a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. Dave noticed the bottle was already half empty. He took it from Puck who blushed darkening his olive skin.

"I've been…with my fingers. I wanted to see how it felt." Dave's cock twitched at the thought of Puck fingering himself. He set the lube aside and pulled Puck to him. He wanted to stretch Puck out and sink into him but they had all night. Puck melted into the kiss presing his defined body against Dave's. Puck had never made him feel fat. The smaller jock had told him that his muscles just pushed it out more. Dave loved the feel of firm flesh against him.

They made it onto the bed touching where they could. Dave kissed his way down Puck's body stopping to tease his damaged nipple and the relatively newly peirced other nipple. Puck writhed below him making sounds Dave loved. He hadn't been to good at giving head at first but Puck had been patient with him with encouragements on what he liked. Puck gasped and panted as Dave sucked him mumbling softly as Dave teased the head. Dave didn't care for the act but Puck sounded so hot all breathless. "St…stop or I'll cum." Dave pulled off and looked up at him.

"That's the point babe."

"I want to cum with you inside me." Puck admited looking up at the ceiling.

"Ok." Dave moved back up kissing Puck softly. "Got to towel or something so the lube doesn't stain the sheets?"

"Yeah." Puck got up and pulled a towel from his closet. Dave moved to they could lay it out and Pulled Puck back onto the bed.

"You tell me to stop any time you want."

"Dude don't get cheesey on me."

"Then promise you won't be stuborn and admit if it's to much." Dave made his voice stern even as his gaze and touch remeaned gentle. Puck nodded and handed Dave the lube. "Good boy." Puck releaxed beside him and Dave coated his fingers. He probably had to much but he didn't want to chance to little. "Lay facing me and put your leg over my hip." Puck did so letting out a shaky breath. Dave leaned forward and kissed him as he traced his fingers over Puck's exposed hole. Puck shivered but remaiend as he was. His first finger slipped in with mild resistance.

"I did it this morning I only used two." Puck said quickly.

"Noah calm down it just means it'll be easier to stretch you out." Puck nodded and Dave sank his whole finger in. Puck was so warm and tight Dave wondered if he could really fit in him. They shared short kisses as Dave worked Puck's flesh lose fitting a second finger in durring. Despite their slow actions they were still rock hard and wanting. The third finger cause Puck to wince so Dave paused and let Puck adjust.

"Move." Puck pleaded shifting his hips. Dave kissed Puck and pressed them in further crooking them toward himself. Puck moaned deeply and jerked his hips. "Fuck feels even better when you do it."

"Soon I'll be doing it over and over." Dave growled low stretching his fingers out.

"Dave please. I'm ready."

"Alright." Dave pulled his fingers out wipeing them off on the towle so he could open the condom wraper easier. Puck rolled to his back watching Dave put the condom on and adding more lube. "You'll be alright like this?"

"I want to be able to know it's you." Dave could point out it would be hard not to know cause he'd be the one inside Puck but he knew that would only lead to a fight. Dave settled between Puck's open legs looking down at the wanting man. Dave's fantasies had nothing on the reall thing. Despite the stretching there was enough resistance to make Dave reconsider. Puck's wraped his legs around Dave's hips and tightened them forcing Dave in. Puck made a whimpering sound and Dave stoped. "I'm okay. Just go slow." Dave nodded and pressed in. Puck was so hot and tight. If ever he was going to cum early this would be the time.

"I don't think I'll last long."

"That's ok." Puck mewled rocking his hips up. "As long as youre inside." Dave nodded and bottomed out after a few long breaths. "Feel weired but really good."

"It's going to get better." Dave pulled out to the head and added more lube. The extra made slidding in easier and Puck moaned loudly below him. Dave started a slow rhythem enjoying the grip of Puck's body. The noises his lover was making weren't new but deffinately louder. He grunted watching Puck bring a hand up to his leacking cock to stroke it. Dave speed up angling his hips.

"Unn right there." Dave stopped only to shift them so it would be easier to hit the right places. Pucks moans grey louder and Dave didn't even mind the blunt nails digging into his back. The bed creaked under them as Dave quickened his pace.

"Gonna cum." Dave grunted out thrusting quicker to find that point of no return. Puck's hand quickend on his own cock. "Shit…un love you Noah." Dave growled reaching that edge and cumming with a growl. Puck gasped and whined under him seeking his release as well. Warmth splashed on Dave's stomach letting him know Puck had cum too. The room was depheningly quiet after even their breaths didn't fill the quiet. Dave pulled out watching Puck wince as he was left empty. "Alright?"

"Yeah." Puck answered horsely. Dave pulled the condom off and tied it before tossing it in the trash. Puck had tears in his eyes when Dave returned.

"Puck?"

"I'm fine." Puck choked out closing his eyes. Dave pulled Puck to him and held him tight. "I swear it's nothing bad."

"Alright I belive you." Dave held Puck as he calmed down stroking his back. Puck took a deep shuddering breath and pulled away.

"Fuck I'm such a girl."

"Hey don't talk like that. It happens. I mean this is the first time you've done it with someone you love right."

"Yeah it was…intense. But I feel kind of grose."

"Shower."

"I don't know if I can stand." Puck shifted and slowly got out of bed. Dave follwoed just incase. Puck looked shaken but he was smiling. They showered and got dressed before finding the pizza to heat and eat. Dave couldn't help but grin with Puck. He'd just lost his virginity to a guy he had never thought of as a potental lover untill that one drunk night. He wondered sometimes how it would have gone if he'd just fucked Puck when he asked. Nothing could compare to how he was feeling with Puck snuggled up to his side and watching some crappy TV movie almost eight months as a couple.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Now and Forever is owned by RICHARD MARX not me


End file.
